Double Trouble
by Bubblegum Bliss
Summary: Merida and Rapunzel are turned to toddlers. Now it's time for Hiccup and Jack to save the day, but how?.


Chapter 1: Toddlers?!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel were hanging out, like your average teenagers. They were lounging under a large oak tree to get a break from the blazing heat. It was extremely hot and not even Jack could help them, because they were all exhausted. Believe it or not, the week was filled with missions. And right now all they needed was a day off from battling their enemies; seriously though, they were worn out.

"Wow, my feet are aching really badly," Merida exclaimed.

"Chill out Frizz, it was just of couple of assignments," Jack replied with an exaggerated sigh directed at the red head.

"A couple?! Are you crazy? We had so many operations I've lost count!" the young princess brazenly yelled.

"Merida's right, Jack, it wasn't just a few or couple of commissions," Rapunzel interjected, rushing to her best friend's defense.

"You wound me!" Jack put his hand over his chest dramatically. "I thought my little gumdrop would come to my aid!"

Rapunzel turned crimson as Merida rolled her eyes whilst Hiccup groaned loudly to get his point across to the duo.

"Guys, really, stop flirting with each other. It's making me sick," Hiccup remarked.

Jack sent him a small glare. "You're just jealous that Rapunzel likes me and not you."

Hiccup scoffed. "No, I just think the romance it unnecessary."

"Lies!"

The petite teen just rolled his eyes as he turned to Merida. "So, do you like anybody?"

"Me? Pfft, nah! I'm forever alone!" Merida puffed out her chest with pride.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack gave her blank looks. Merida paid no attention as she continued on with her stance of bravery.

*Later at North's House*

"Merida, Rapunzel, can you two drink this for me?" North handed them two cups with a purple bubbling liquid. They took it with caution, carefully examining the contents of the cups.

"Why?" Merida asked suspiciously, fixing North with a scrutinizing glower.

"It's for an experiment," North answered honestly with a smiled.

"Okay, anything you say North," Rapunzel chirpily agreed, grinning.

Merida mentally face palmed. Rapunzel definitely was a gullible one, yet Merida still agreed... Rapunzel chugged it down in 3 seconds with Merida tow.

They slammed their glasses on the table, waiting for something to happen.

"Hey, that wasn't so-" Rapunzel left her sentence unfinished as a puff of smoke engulfed her. Once the smoke cleared, a figure emerged. Merida stood defensively in front of the jolly good man, while his eyes widened in curiosity and wonder, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

A little girl emerged with hair longer then her body, huge green eyes that stared at them, a small smile on her lips, hands holding a stuffed black dragon, and her oversized purple dress gathering in layers of material… Merida gaped in shock while North boomed out with laughter.

"The potion was successful!" He started doing his Russian jig when another cloud of smoke appeared, then after disappearing, it revealed another little girl. As expected, she had fiery red hair, a brown Scottish dress, with a stuffed white bear, rosy cheeks, and a huge smile on her face.

North, for the first time ever, smiled with deviousness, as he called for the other two.

"Oh Jack, Hiccup."

From the living the two boys heard their names and got up from the couch to enter the kitchen.

"What?" Jack lazily replied, with a weary and worn out Hiccup behind him.

"Alright, stick out your arms if you please." Jack and Hiccup gave each other puzzled looks but none less stuck out their arms.

"Why?" Hiccup asked with yawn.

Their questions were answered when they felt weight. Hiccup's jaw hit the floor when he saw a baby Rapunzel. She lifted her arms and her hands did a gripping motion. He gave her a bewildered response.

"She wants to cuddle." North pointed at already teary-eyed Rapunzel.

"Oh." Hiccup brought her closer and she eventually grabbed his head and nuzzled against his cheek. She was no longer teary eyed but happy.

"She likes you," North smiled.

"Hey why'd did he get Punzie while I got frizz ball?" Jack whined.

"Because I chose so." He shifted his head to the left. "Also I'm a secret Jarida and Hiccunzel shipper." He whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" The white haired teen said curiously.

"Oh nothing; now I trust you two with them until I find an antidote."

"What are you mad?! We can't look after them!" the teen boys cried out in unison.

"No, now go on home."

"But-" Jack tried to object.

"Now Jack."

Jack frowned but did what he was told, with Hiccup right behind him.

((I think it's a good place to stop and in chapter 2 it going to focus on Jack and Merida so stay tuned XD Read& Review, and I owe Ichihime Kurosaki a thank you for beta reading my story anyway thanks!))


End file.
